Mansion of Magic
by Astridthestrange987
Summary: The mansion of magic that's what the outsiders call it, is were the wizard chris mclean lives with his family and a lot of servants. Noah was arested for protesting and has found himself being forced to work at the mansion till he is 21 will the crazy family find out about his sparking powers and how does noah and his fellow servants cope with the twisted minds of there masters .
1. Chapter 1

When Noah woke there was someone beside him he pulled back the covers to reveal a girl with dark skin and purple hair.

"Sierra, How many times have I told you to not come into my room at nights?"

Sierra looked at him with her big green eyes.

''Sorry Noah she said, "it's just so scary all alone in that tiny room by myself with no windows".

Noahs face softened

" I know sierra it scared me the first time too but you have to get used it, I can't have you in my room every night till you turn 21 it's just not right ".

She sighed "I guess I'll just go then". She said sadly.

Noah felt bad Sierra was sixteen she'd only come to the mansion two weeks ago and was having trouble adjusting to the fact that they were forced to sleep in small rooms underground that had no windows.

Sierra and Noah worked at the Mclean mansion the home of a sadistic wizard and his equally sadistic children Heather, Eva , Courtney and Mal. The Mclean mansion was an alternative for prison or an orphanage. Young teenagers that had committed crimes or who had no families were sent there to work until they turned 21 when you turned of age and were allowed to leave, you were given enough money to live for a few years and get a job. Noah was there because he'd spoken out at a public punishment session a young girl of 18 was being beaten to death .Noah had as he now thought, stupidly thrown a rock at the punishers head and called him a gross obscenity to the human race. The outburst had ended up getting him thrown in prison and then a few weeks later the McLean mansion he was now the personal servant to Heather the sadistic telekinetic daughter of master McLean.

Heather changed her servants as often as she changed her clothes so despite the fact that he'd lasted the longest he wasn't confident that he'd hold the position for long Heather was a crazy, spoilt, super powerful bitch and being her servant was dangerous, stressful and there was no consistency to the job but still it was better than helping chef.

Chef was a huge man in both high and build he was Chris McLean's closest friend and also the head cook the truth was chef only cooked for the servants (there was a lot). The person who cooked for Chris and his kids was a boy called DJ. DJ had been caught stealing animals from some lord who had been treating them bad so he had been sent here. When he first started he was a mess he started out as a cleaner but was later caught making better dinners for the other servants rather than punishes him Chris had given him the job as him and his children personal cook DJ didn't get any special treatment but at least he go to spend his time doing something he loved.

Noah looked at Sierra he really didn't like her coming and sleeping in his bed at night but if she was going to do it anyway the least she could do was put on some more clothes. Right now she was dressed in a thin yellow binding and knickers it made him extremely uncomfortable and he didn't know where to look without seeming like a perv. He walked to the end of his bed and grabbed the spare sheet then draped it around her bare shoulders, she pulled it tight and looked up at him.

"go back to your room sierra I have to get ready who knows what heather will want me to do for her today".

Noah guessed that the first thing he'd be asked for was breakfast but sometimes she wanted weird things like one morning she'd woken him at 3 o clock and asked for a bunch of fresh roses from the garden when he'd given them to her she had levitated them to eye level and torn them to shreds using her telekinesis then she'd sunk to her knees and bitten through her lip blood had gone all over her and Noah had had to deal with it.

**Okay guys this is my first fanfic ever and I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story I don't know which parings I'm gonna use I thought that I could leave that up to you tell me who you want Noah to be with and I'll do it unfortunately NoCo is out of the question I have an idea for Cody and it won't be possible to use that idea and have NoCo as Noahs main love interest NoCo is my Noah otp and I don't ship or write him with any other guys so what I really mean by tell me who you want noah to be with is NO NoCo and no homosexual pairing just girls Noah Is straight in the fanfic I hope you enjoyed so far we know Noah risked his freedom and got sent to the McLean's Sierras a scardy cat and Heather is a bit nuts please review don't me mean just give me lots of constructive critism **

**Thanks ASTRIDTHESTRANGE **


	2. Chapter 2 Sparking and arguing

**Hey guys how are you sorry for not updating but from now on updates will be on Wednesdays kay **

**First I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers and reply to some of you **

Ruby Sienna

Oh! Oh! I would LOVE Noah/Sierra HHAHAHA and I love where you're going with this

_Thanks, I love Noah/Sierra and I think it would be fun to write_

Technical Thecnicalities

Okay well, I got your PM message. I think you have quite a creative idea, and wrote it out semi-well. There were a fair amount of grammar error though, but sure, your story looks good :)

_Thank you so much for reviewing I hope I edited better this time :) BTW guys please check out TT'S story they are so good. _

Guest

Please do Alejandro in this like comes as the new guy and he falls for heather and heather falls for him and make himself friends with noah

_Well this is a definite possibility Alejandro defiantly comes into this story, thanks for reviewing _

Whishstar

This is really good. Hmm I'm leaning toward heather or sierra for him. Can it be a harem?

_I'm not really sure what a harem is but if you tell me ill consider it. Thank you for your suggestions I will defiantly take them into account _

Totaldramafan101

This is great. I cant wait to see what happens next. I suggest a NoahXDawn pairing. it one of my favourite. I cant wait to see what role Mal and the other characters play. Will Mike be in this story or maybe Zoey though?

_I'm not really sure what role mal will play yet but I'm working on it as for nawn I think it is so cute and zoey is definitely going to be in it. Thanks for being the first to review it meant so much to me when I read it. Your awesome_

**Chapter two. Sparking and arguing **

Noah looked at his wrist, right there directly on top of his pulse was a tattoo, a lyre that had four strings (Each string represented one of Chris's children) and a sword placed behind the lyre that apparently represented Chris. Every servant was branded with the tattoo when they came to the mansion, and it wasn't just an ownership thing, the tattoos glowed when you were needed and the colour of the tattoo determined which part of the house you were needed in, Once you arrived in the designated area there would usually be someone there to tell you what to do.

As Heathers personal assistant Noah's tattoo was controlled by Heather and the heads of each chore. The other purpose of the tattoos was motivation if you took too long to get where the tattoo had sent you it would start to burn you.

Noah wrist glowed dark navy blue that meant he was wanted in the kitchen. He turned to Sierra who was still sitting on his bed with the spare sheet wrapped round her.

"I have to go and get Heathers breakfast" he said to her "Leshawna will be calling you soon" he sighed "so you better go back to your room and get dressed."

"I hate working here" she said, "I hate the masters, the other servants, the rooms and the food"

Noah groaned inwardly "Look you got caught doing what ever illegal thing you did and you got sent here too fucking bad get over it move on and you'll be out of here in six short years instead of spending double that in prison" he snapped.

Sierra glared at him "you really are an asshole you know "she said.

"Surprise, surprise" he said angrily and turned away from her.

No wonder your Heathers servant you two could be long lost twins" Sierra spat.

Noah gasped he hated Heather she was a cruel, selfish bitch and he was nothing like her. Rage ran through his veins and he felt his hands heating up. _No keep it under control he told himself. _He whipped round to face Sierra, at the same time a bright red ball of light about the size of a golf ball flew from his hand. He gasped as it hit sierra in the shoulder, burned through his sheet and left a large blistering welt on Sierras dark skin.

"Shit" he said.

Sierra screamed, Noah grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh, shhh " he said "please don't scream, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" he said rapidly, "you can't tell anyone."

She looked at him with fear in her big brown eyes he pulled his hand away from her mouth and sat back keeping a firm grip on her arm.

Tears welled in her eyes "you burned me" she said.

Noah felt awful.

"I know, Sierra sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean too I just got angry and I couldn't control it sierra you can't tell anyone they'd throw me out"

It was true if anyone found out that Noah was a sparky (the ability to shoot burning balls of light form your hands) he would be sent straight back to prison and his ridiculous 14 year sentence would start from the beginning.

"I hate you Noah" she said angrily

He could see she was trying to stop the tears she had building in her eyes from spilling over her cheeks. She pushed past him and ran out the door, Noah watched her go there was nothing he could do about it she would rat him out or she wouldn't.

"Ahhh" hissed Noah his wrist was burning blue he cursed under his breath and pulled his uniform on he was so late, Heather would have a fit. He pulled on the black trousers white dress shirt and forked dinner jacket that was his horrible uniform and made his way to the kitchen.

He pushed open the door grabbed and apple and walked toward DJ.

"How culinary school" he asked smirking.

"How's butler school DJ asked him it was a long running joke between the two of them.

Dj's smile disappeared your very late he said and gave Noah a weird look.

"Yea I know just give me the food already DJ handed Noah a tray with Heathers breakfast on it.

Heather didn't eat very much her breakfast consisted of fruit salad and an ice cold glass of raspberry juice. Raspberry juice tasted terrible but she drank the stuff like it was going out of fashion.

Noah practically ran up the stairs to Heathers room he knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice called.

Noah entered, Heather was sitting in a large chair at the far end of the large rectangle room she had her back to him. Standing behind her was Lindsay, a pretty girl with long blonde hair she had a brush in her hand and was combing heathers long black locks.

Lindsay smiled at him. Lindsay was a maid she spent her time brushing hair and doing make-up whist also serving tea and showing visitors where to go though they didn't usually let Lindsay talk to people, she was one of the dumbest girls he had ever met and the last time Lindsay had been on visitor duty there'd been a fight.

Heather stood up and spun round to face him.

"Your late," she screamed, she pulled her arm back and punched him in the face heather was probably about 15 metres away from him, so her first didn't connect but the thought behind it did the telekinetic blow hit Noah in the eye he staggered, just managing to stay on his feet and not drop the tray of food.

"Noah" he heard Lindsay yelled she ran over and put her arm around his shoulder steading him.

"Lindsay" shouted heather "leave now" she said.

Lindsay looked at Noah sympathetically and put the hairbrush on the almost empty tray. Noah walked reluctantly towards Heather, she turned and looked at him

"Don't be late again" she warned

She reached forward and grabbed the hairbrush off the tray. After he set the tray down she handed him the hairbrush, he began to brush her hair.

Eventually she said "your job might be in danger today."

"And whys that my lady" he said

"Because she replied "were getting new arrivals today "she said happily.

"New arrivals"? he questioned "why didn't I know this?"

"Because" she shouted "I didn't tell you, now go and get my red dress with the gold trimmings and matching shoes.

Noah sighed, he put down the hair brush and entered Heathers closet it was a huge mahogany walk in with beautiful dresses and rows of expensive shoes lining the walls. He grabbed the dress she'd asked for and the matching shoes and stalked out handing them to Heather.

"Thanks" she said "I'm going to the market with Courtney later"

"That's nice" Noah replied do you want me to accompany you My Lady"

She shook her head "No Duncan's coming" she replied

"You can go now" she told Noah "I'll see you at five when the new arrivals get here, Everyone has to be in the hall to welcome them. I'll call you if I change my mind about taking you to the market.

Noah bowed his head and walked towards the door

"Oh and Noah" she said bitting her lip "get some ice for your face okay."

Noah nodded his head and left the room.

He walked down the stairs and slammed into the kitchen DJ turned his head

"What happed to your face"? he asked

"Don't ask" Noah said angrily and walked into the food room.

The food room was called that because it was were the servants ate their day time meals like breakfast and lunch. Noah walked in to find Lindsay and Gwen talking and eating fresh bread rolls that they were defiantly not supposed to be eating.

"OH my god" said Gwen "what happened to your face"?

He groaned "is it really that bad" he asked them.

"Uh hu" she said

Lindsay walked up to him and held up a silver dish he looked into it and groaned again the whole left side of his face was swelling and his eyes was already half shut there was a nasty purple bruise spreading he looked awful.

Gwen left the room and returned a few minutes later with a piece of ice Wraped in some clothe she handed it to Noah so what happened she said

Heather telepunched him said Lindsay

"Geez"said Gwen "what for."

"Because I was late" he sighed as he sank in one of the hard wooden chairs.

Gwen looked at him with sympathy she had dark hair with teal streaks in it her lipstick matched her hair and she had kind eyes. She wasn't the best looking girl Noah had ever seen but she had a quirky alluring look about her. The poor girls boyfriend had left the mansion last year and Gwen was on her final year now. In Noahs opinion Gwen's boyfriend Trent had been a nutcase he'd raved on about the number nine and had a different conspiracy theory every day of the week it had gotten a bit weird.

Noah pushed the ice against his face and sighed in relief Gwen hissed in pain and he looked at her wrist. Her tattoo was glowing bright yellow her break was over and she was needed in the library. Giving him one last sympathetic look Gwen left. Lindsay soon followed suite

The thing about being a personal servant was that you were really more like a companion, the teenage masters didn't have many friends so Noah supposed that he was the closest thing heather had to a friend that wasn't one of her sisters or brother .She usually kept him around all day but occasionally like now she let him go and he could basically do anything until she called him again.

Noah grabbed one of the bread rolls Gwen had been eating and chewed it thoughtfully

The door opened and in walked sierra

**Hey guys well that was a bitch of a chapter it took forever to write and edit that's what happens when I don't plan. Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been really busy with school thanks to every one who read and thanks to all my reviewers. Please review and tell me who you want Noah to be paired with (Noah is straight in this fanfic). Next chapter might be from someone elses point of you. Edited this chapter listing to ed Sheehan you need me and think his voice is What kept me sane **

**Anyway love you all please review **

**-Astridthestrange **


End file.
